minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The entity of the dark/n19771m3
First person's sighting: One day I was playing Minecraft when the power just went out but instead of turning into Steve which is what usually happens when the power goes out and you're playing Minecraft I got a strange kick message saying "play in the dark and I'll get you in your sleep" I foolishly played thinking it was just someone pranking me. That night I woke up to the sound of clanking. I hid under my bed and it seemed I did it just in time too because right after I hid my door creaked open. Two shadowy legs came through with an axe dragging behind. Luckily for me he looked everywhere except under the bed. The next day I found a new server called "in the dark". I was curious thinking 'it's just someone trolling me they probably set someone up to do this so if I join this they'll probably be in saying lol I got you'. So I joined but it looked exactly like my bedroom from the computer to the bed but it was dark I turned around and saw the person with an iron axe in his/it's/her hand I then wrote in chat "good tro" I couldn't finish because the axe was thrown through the screen, luckily I didn't die because someone called the hospital which is how I am writing this but I am too scared to play minecraft for the next month or two because now whenever I load up the screen instead of seeing the new launcher on the part where steve and alex would be I see that thing staring at me with an axe to grind on a grindstone, laughing. THE SECOND SIGHTING:I was just a normal teenager until one day when I was playing in the 1.15 snapshots and saw NOWHERE IS SAFE WHEN ITS MY TIME SO DON'T PLAY IN THE DARK then I heard a laughing noise but it did not sound like it was coming from the outside world it sounded like it was coming from INSIDE the game I was really scared and the sun was setting so I decided to get my good friend billybob013 on the server so we could investigate Just then the power went out in both our houses And a chat message appeared reading:OH GOOD YOU BROUGHT A FRIEND ... THIS WILL BE DOUBLE HE PLEASURE we responded: WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT, The chat responded well since this is your last night on earth I guess I'll tell you who I am I am the entity that once I am done with this game all shall fear I am the one that you should run from I am N19H771M3 and my creators ordered me not to tell you what my purpose is other than to enslave every minecrafter to do my masters bidding. We were getting curious so we asked N19H771M3 who his masters were then he responded you had your one question now it is time to die and a strange shadowy figure with green eyes appeared and shot us each with arrows billybob013 laughed at N19H771M3 then gasped at the arrows coming through each of our screens. I woke up at midnight that night to hear an axe chopping a door nearby me. My immediate response was to hide so,I chose to hide in my secret room behind the closet and heard my door breaking. I was breathing heavily ,but I looked through a small crack and saw the minecraft character who shot us earlier I was scared ,but tried to make no noise and eventually he left. The next day I decided to see if the same thing had happened to my friend but when I got there I saw his parents crying over his dead body with a giant axe wound in it. I decided to look on reddit to see if anyone else had seen him, 1 hour later I got a response reading: yes I have seen him too I thought I was the only one he nearly killed me I am scared help help help. So I responded slow down there explain.He responded ok I saw him too I thought he was only a virus but you said he had green eyes no, that can not be right I saw him 30 days ago and he only was a null like figure. Wait maybe he is evolving. OH NO THAT IS BAD. Did he attack you with a bow or an axe? Is what I decided to ask. He attacked me with an axe. responded the other guy. My computer got a blue screen after that and when I booted it back Up there was a file labeled stop.png which inside was him with a bow on a fletching table and an axe on a grindstone. Before this paragraph starts I would like to tell you that I am voting swamp and hope you will be too. I once was a typical person, on my way to minecon getting ready to vote for snowier snow and (sheep like) goats as well as scenic views when I saw the minecon banner change into a banner saying n19771m3 with a dark minecraft character with green eyes and a horrible, putrid smile. I had heard stories the week before about 2 kids trying to track down an account with the same name so I called them, thinking this would help them. They never picked up and there was s voicemail saying YOU SHOULD'NT HAVE DONE THAT NOW YOU WILL DIE, I was obviously horrified by this so I ran inside hoping to get help from the mojang officials. After telling them the whole thing that happened they looked at me with horrified faces whispering, "should we believe him, I mean the guy he is talking about died 2 1/2 months ago. I recognized that time period that was the month I was told the first encounter happened. They decided to contact the kids who saw him first asking stuff like "what did he look like last you saw him?" and "did he say who his relatives were?" I thought that was weird at the time because I did not know who 'he' was. Later that day mojang told me that it was jens' cousin, about how he always stood up for notch , believed everything he told him and mojang put a go-pro on me and decided to let me out of the room. I got an axe thrown at me and I don't know if I will ..... oh no he is back HELP!!!!!!!!________ I was playing on random Minecraft server one day when I heard noise LOUD noise I went outside to investigate what is that! That was my girlfriend's last entry the day after I saw that, that THING outside our window it looked like it's head was human it had blood all over it, yet it had green eyes and a smile that if you looked at it too long you'd swear you heard screams of children and adults alike. bang clatter ''Wait what was that noise? OH OH NO it is back oh good my phone recorded everything, now people will have to oh wait never mind, they'll think I typed this myself. Welp better log on to Minecraft. Hmmm my world looks weird almost like it had redstone ,wait a minute HOW IS THAT ARMOUR STAND LYING DOWN ,AND WHY DOES IT HAVE A SKIN, THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS I AM OUTA HER.... I can't move, guess I'll have to log ou...can't do that either alt f4 ti.... I CAN'T LEAVE!?!?! Who is coming through that door? And why is the redstone gone? AND HOW IS THE ARMOR STAND WITH A SKIN SITTING ON MY BED?!?! Wait that is not my bed in fact I look like I'm in a different world. That person coming through he looks familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. An iron axe? They must be going hunting, or something like it. Maybe going to the enderdragon? Oh no that is a terrible smile, wait that smile I KNEW I RECOGNIZED HIM HE MURDERED MY GIRLFRIEND. Looks like I'm stuck watching him claim his next victim. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''WAIT WHERE AM I NOW? Oh no someone's entering this house *GULP! '''Whew that was an amazing work Wait I'm back at that last place? Hello police? I'd like to report a murder. I'm back at the man's home I said as I came back to the house the person spoke.FBI OPEN UP Oh hello officers, what brings you here? I think you know what brings us here.'''UM? NO. No I don't. '''lying to an officer is a federal offence we know you killed that man WAIT, WHY IS HE TAKING OFF HIS MASK? HE'S THE MURDERER!'''plus I need someone to blame my murders on.'shoot him boys! OH NO''' AND SHOOT THIS WATCHER THROUGH THE SCREEN WHILE YOUR AT IT. OH N----- chapter 5 ;the end: Soon it will all be over I heard as I logged on, I had finally recovered from the ptsd I had from that thing, I heard it was called N19H771M3 now? I had found out when I came back from the hospital that since he attacked me, he's grown more and more powerful. I decided to lure him into my world with help from GOLDCAMEL64, whose friend died in the encounter that happened right after mine. We tried to figure out a similarity on what we did before our encounters. We had both played during or right before nightfall, which made sense with the name he now had I guess? We attempted to summon him and the kick message told me it worked. He looked much different then when I first encountered him. He now had Sharp Red teeth and piercing green eyes. and that was only his head. He now wore clothes that had some sort of stain that was unrecognizable. We decided to risk our lives by getting him into the real world. I realized the sacrifice that guy made at minecon by texting us him on a poster in real life, so I decided to hold up my poster of steve up and let him form inside it. He slowly but surely crept out of the poster looking more undead then living. I realized at that moment that he must be a ghost. I pondered as he came out how to get rid of ghosts. At that moment I knew what I must do. I ran into his body letting my body absorb his code. I then ran at top speed into my computer as my body formed into code itself. I heard screams inside me as I found a lava pit and ran inside. "I did it, I won" I thought as my consciousness slowly slipped and my body dissolved into the code itself. I heard a voice whisper. "it can read all our thoughts now." ☀s̸͇͎͝í̷͍͓͘l̸͓̆̅l̴̦̃y̵͎̍͝ ̶̠̣̊̋m̶̩̒o̴̪̅̊ṟ̶̳̕t̸̝̮͐å̷̪l̸͍̘̊́,̴͍̫̓̚ ̸̤̰̐y̶̢̹͛̂ò̷̼͇̒u̶̡̯̇ ̷͉͎́̈́c̴̤̉̽ạ̶̊̍ṇ̴͔̈́̀ ̴̥̋n̸̳͗́e̸̖̽͗͜v̶̨̗̉͒e̶͈͛̎r̷͇̄́ ̵͔̖̃̑g̴̘̠͒̂ë̷̡̦́ṫ̵̝ ̸̢̟͋̈́r̶̭̘͠ḭ̶̀d̷͎̊ ̵̠͌ǫ̸͙́f̶̤̗͛̑ ̸̝̠̓͂t̴̢̓h̵͕̥́̐e̸͓̠̐ ̸̥̰͋͐n̶̜͗̊i̶͉͋g̴̡̍̇ͅḥ̷̂ṯ̶͓͝.̸̗̉͝ ̴̭̻̄I̸̍͌͜ ̷̺̘͑w̷̟͑͑ͅi̵̩̝̐l̵̪͒̕ḽ̴̂̇ ̸̛̲̟̈́b̷̧͍̅e̸͎̫̋͐ ̴̢̀h̶̙͐͊e̵̬̗̐r̷͚̱͆e̶̥͆̈́ ̸̯̃͛f̸̯̓ͅo̴̜̅̆r̸͈͂̕ȩ̷̗̓v̷̝̈́e̶̮̪͝r̷̫͍͋.̶̤̜̉ ̷̹̽̓y̴̥̿ǫ̷̦̀ú̸̝͜r̷͎͓̆͝ ̴̢̘̽s̷̻͔̀͊ḁ̸͝c̸̛͇̝͝r̷͇̽ǐ̶̭̐f̶̱͊i̶͎̹͠͝c̷͉̋ĕ̶̱̘͊ ̷̤̀͐w̵̖̙̔̀a̸͍̺͛͛š̴̠ ̵̢͌̀p̸̥̍̄ô̴̻ḯ̷̢̡n̸̺̑t̶̢͐l̷̘̑̍e̴̟͖̅ṣ̷͕͑̈s̴̫̽͘.̶̮́̍͜ I heard as all faded to black. When I heard those words I knew that this ghost was gonna stay no matter what. So be careful if you see that kick message. It might entail the worst. end note: I have decided against doing the video. It is fully completed Category:Creepypasta Category:PC Minecraft Category:Entities Category:Supernatural Category:Haunted World Category:Cliche Category:Moderate Length Pastas